


We were worlds apart

by Asphodel_Meadow



Series: Second Chances [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikage Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: Kageyama had never been very good in the emotional department. However, he didn’t think he was this bad. It took him a total of five months to discover that he has feelings for Oikawa.





	We were worlds apart

**Author's Note:**

> Oikage Day - Mutual pining. The title comes from the song "Unfair" by Kate Voegele.
> 
> This is the last work for this series. Enjoy! :)

Kageyama plays with the envelope in his hands. He isn’t sure what to do. Should he give it back? That seems like the right thing to do. Now, that he knows it wasn’t meant for him. (At least, not in that way). The problem is that Kageyama doesn’t have any clue how Oikawa is going to react. Maybe he should put the thing back in his pocket and forget about it. Yeah, that’s a better plan.

“What do you have there?” Oikawa question takes away the decision.

“This is yours”. Kageyama says and hands him the item. Oikawa looks confused, so Kageyama adds: “it’s your letter”.

Oikawa surprise morphs into annoyance. “Why are you giving it back, now?” He asks.

“Uhm, well, I wasn’t supposed to have it”. Kageyama tries to explain.

“You already read it. It doesn’t matter if you have it or not”.

“But-“

“Keep it. It’s yours now. Just don’t bring it here. Someone could see it. Besides you still need it”.

“Do I?” Kageyama feels very lost.

“Yes. I’m still waiting for my answer”. And with those words, Oikawa finishes their conversation.

 

Kageyama isn’t sure what to expect from there. He is under the impression that Oikawa would do something to get his answer. However, weeks pass and nothing changes between them. Well, not more than already has. Kageyama likes the new relationship they have, this partnership. He never thought he could have this with Oikawa.

Since the moment Kageyama received the national team invitation he knew that he would meet his former senpai again. Actually, he was prepared to deal with Oikawa and his usual attitude. But Kageyama had been profoundly surprised when that wasn’t the case. Surprised and worried. Kageyama never got to comprehend Oikawa. And now, they were in the same team again.

It was, partly, to his shock that Kageyama had keep his distance. Unsure of what to expect, he preferred to not speak with Oikawa unless it was strictly necessary. That changed when he received the letter. And since then, they have been in good terms.

Their routine is broken on Kageyama’s birthday.

Kageyama didn’t understand why Oikawa is giving this ‘special gift’. The whole change name is bringing more problems than solutions. Besides, this isn’t even necessary.  Kageyama has made peace with that name long time ago. Maybe, not so long, but he has come to accepted it.

In the end Kageyama manages to voice these thoughts and they go back to normal. And yet, Kageyama can’t put the event out of his mind.  But instead of looking for an answer, he adds the confusing actions to the list of Oikawa eccentricities. He doesn’t realize this has more to do with than with Oikawa.

 

Kageyama had never been very good in the emotional department. However, he didn’t think he was this bad. It took him a total of five months to discover that he has feelings for Oikawa. Feelings than go beyond friendship and that aren’t exactly related to volleyball. (Though, to be fair, he still wants to keep playing beside him, so this practically doesn’t count as something romantic).

In Kageyama’s defense, this was a whole new field for him. And that is why it is difficult to understand this development.

At the beginning, he thought that his happiness was product of his current situation. Being part of the national team, and being able to really play with Oikawa and not against him. Just like Kageyama had always wanted. (There was no doubt this infatuation has its roots years ago). And so the younger boy believed the happiness he experimented at their interactions was, well, totally normal.

Nevertheless, something had shifted at one point. Gradually, his joy had more to do with Oikawa than with the situation. Kageyama couldn’t tell when happened exactly.

Sometimes it seemed that these feelings had been with him the whole time. Kageyama couldn’t remember a single moment in which he didn’t want to be recognized by Oikawa. Sure, in Junior High all was about volleyball. And even when he was in Karasuno, the need was still there. To show how much he had improved. Apparently, his volleyball crush had become something way more serious.

But what had changed to get to this point? Everything. For starters, both of them.

Oikawa apologized. True, it wasn’t in his plan to send the letter, but that didn’t make any less sincere the words written there. For his part, Kageyama had let them start anew.

_Do you believe in second chances?_ Oikawa wrote at the bottom of his letter.

Right now, Kageyama wanted to hope in this feeling more than anything. However, he knew Oikawa hadn’t meant it that way.

Oikawa would never think of him that way.

There was no point in trying something. Kageyama would have to keep acting like usual. How difficult could it be?

 

It turned out to be very complicated to keep bottled his feelings. Although, Kageyama could be the king of obliviousness, it seemed once he was aware of something he couldn’t ignore it. For a moment, he thought he could bury _this_ in the back of his mind. It was so easy to do it before. Why it didn’t work, now? Why does he have to see hope in every word, every gesture Oikawa has with him?

If Kageyama really thinks about this situation, the answer it’s pretty obvious. Before, Oikawa was an illusion. Of course, they talked, but Kageyama could never really get to known him. But now, it was the opposite. The last months they have spent together, made them closer. Kageyama is painfully aware of all the things that he can't have.

Because of that, is so difficult to pretend he doesn’t feel anything. Kageyama almost wishes they could go back as how it was before. Except that would be worse. To never had the opportunity to see this side of Oikawa.

Being friends it is the best outcome this second chance could have. Kageyama knows this better than anyone else. That should be enough.

And yet, there are some moments in which Kageyama dares to hope. In which Oikawa’s gaze lingers a bit too much to be considered friendly. God, at this rhythm, Kageyama wouldn’t be able to interact with Oikawa without projecting his desires.

It’s not even Kageyama’s fault. He swears, sometimes, it appears everything wants them to get together. Like that time in March. They were supposed to meet with some of their teammates to have lunch. But, then, someone got sick, and others cancelled. In the end, it was just the two of them walking down Meguro River. The cherry blossom season had ended two days ago, so Kageyama didn’t have to worry about that. In effect, there wasn’t a single flower in the trees. All the pinks petals had fallen into the river, creating a very special atmosphere. It was the perfect scenery to share with your loved one. Unfortunately, they were just friends.

 

It was because they were such good friends, Oikawa mother decided Kageyama was the perfect choice to be the wingman. Therefore, he was picked to go to the omiai.

Kageyama accepted this. Even when he knew he would have to spend the night in a double date; watching Oikawa flirt with someone else. It had been a long time since the last time Oikawa had mentioned having a girlfriend. And yet, Oikawa had never seen happier. Except, of course, for some moments in which he wore a melancholic expression. Maybe the omiai would be a good thing. Kageyama wouldn’t have agreed if he didn’t believe so. Because in the end, he only wished for Oikawa’s happiness.

Perhaps (only then) when Oikawa were truly unreachable, Kageyama will move on. If not, he would be in a hell of his own making. By the end of that night, his last hope will be crushed. Or so Kageyama thought.

However, destiny had another plan for them. One that they would like very much.

 

“Do you believe in second chances?” Oikawa asks again. But this time it has a completely different meaning. These are the words that Kageyama wished to hear.

And so, there is only one answer Kageyama can give.

“You made me believe in them, Tooru-san”.

 


End file.
